klanceddcfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Lance
History Sara Lance was born into a family of crimefighters much like her older sister, Laurel. Her father Quentin Lance, was a police officer, while her mother, Dinah Drake, was the original Black Canary. Sara was born four years after her older sister, but the two had an extremely close relationship. When she was little, Sara would play dress up with her sister. One time, they pretended to be all grown up as a doctor and police officer, respectively, as they both desired to help people like their parents. Sara’s somewhat idyllic childhood took a turn when Laurel became a teenager and her metagene activated, giving her a Canary Cry like their mother. Dinah was soon diagnosed with throat cancer and spent much of her time training Laurel to control her ability, with Quentin taking on extra shifts at work to cover the medical expenses. When it became clear that Laurel was going to follow in their mother’s footsteps and become the next Black Canary, Sara went the opposite route and became a troublemaker as a way of seeking attention. Eventually, Sara dropped out of school and ran away, moving across the country to Star City. As a notorious partygoer, she ended up running in the same circles as Oliver Queen, and thus was invited aboard the Queen’s Gambit to celebrate his birthday. The ship capsized and Sara was stranded at sea, becoming one of the few survivors. Sara was presumed deceased but in reality, she was found and rescued by Nyssa al Ghul, who nursed her back to health. Sara was drafted into the service of the League of Shadows and underwent training to become an assassin, as well as becoming Nyssa’s lover in the process. Sara was trained primarily near Bangkok by an elderly woman known only to her as the “White Canary”, an old foe of her mother’s who trained Sara as her successor, forcing her to kill twelve men in the same manner she had. Sara was successful but was deeply traumatized by the act. For her final target, Sara was told to kill the woman herself and to take her place as the White Canary. Sara’s ideals never truly lined up with those of the Shadows and, despite her love for Nyssa, became disillusioned with her commitment, a trait that did not go unnoticed by Ra's. To test her true loyalty, Ras sent Sara to Star City to find and kill her own sister. Sara found Laurel and confronted her sister, who had indeed succeded their mother in becoming the Black Canary. Sara challenged her sister to a duel, though it soon became apparent to Laurel that Sara was using the fight as a form of suicide, hoping she would end Sara’s suffering and kill her. Instead, Laurel hugged her sister and asked her to come home. Sara returned with Laurel to Gotham, where they reunited with their mother on her deathbed, with Sara receiving forgiveness for her actions just before Dinah succumbed to her cancer. Sara would begin working alongside Team Arrow as a vigilante, hoping to achieve redemption for her past mistakes. Eventually, she was found by Nyssa who attempted to bring her back to the Shadows, but Sara attempted to commit suicide, wishing to die rather than continue to killing. Nyssa released Sara from her duties and allowed her to remain with Team Arrow. Ra's, however, had no intention of letting Sara leave the Shadows alive and tasked Malcolm Merlyn with killing Sara. Malcolm drugged Thea Queen and forced her to hunt down and kill Sara, leaving her body for Laurel to find. Sara would remain dead for a time before Thea assisted Nyssa in placing Sara’s body in a Lazarus Pit and brought Sara back to life. After being nursed back to health, Sara returned to Star City. However, since Sara had been dead for so long, she suffered from severe side effects as a result of her resurrection. After having her soul cleansed by John Constantine, Sara finally let go of her past and departed Star City to begin anew. She would later be found in Tibet by Rip Hunter and was recruited to a time travelling team of rejects aimed at defeating the immortal villain Vandal Savage. Persuaded by Laurel to go, she joined up with the team that would eventually become known as The Legends. She developed a romantic relationship with Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, though Snart would depart the team to continue his criminal ways. Shortly after defeating Savage, Sara learned that her father had been killed by Damien Darhk. After the apparent death of Rip Hunter, Sara becomes captain of the Waverider and leader of the Legends. She mercilessly hunts her father's killer, throughout history before accepting that she cannot bring Quentin back due to the delicacy of time. She later returns to assist the Justice League in defeating the Dominators during their attempted invasion of Earth. Sara briefly took a leave of absence from the Legends to take up her family's mantle as the third Black Canary when her sister became pregnant. During this time, Sara would later rescue a young girl who was being trained to become the next Lady Shiva. Taking Sin under her wing, she adopted the young girl and brought her aboard the Waverider. The Legends would later go up against the Legion of Doom, where Sara uses the Spear of Destiny to save reality. She makes peace with her parents death and continues to lead the Legends. The team would continue to protect the timeline from various threats, though Sara would return to assist the Justice League, the Birds of Prey and Team Arrow from time to time. Sara would later develop a relationship with Ava Sharpe, a clone from the twenty-second century and a member of the Department of Continuity. Sara was later chosen as one of the seven Paragons who would battle the Anti-Monitor during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. There, she witnessed Oliver Queen’s death and the birth of the new Multiverse, where both of her parents were resurrected. Sara then rejoined the Legends and worked alongside Shadowpact to find various souls who had escaped from Hell. After succeeding in their mission, Sara returned to the present-day Metropolis during Infinite Crisis to assist her fellow heroes in their fight against the villains, where she witnessed the death of her close friend Nate Heywood, as well as the disappearance of Zari Tomaz and Ray Palmer. In the wake of the crisis, the Legends disband. One year later, Sara is the protector of Star City, working alongside Connor Hawke and Emiko Queen. She goes to visit Gotham City, where Lady Shiva has taken her sister's place on the team. The two are attacked by the new Prometheus, who defeats them and travels to Star City with the kidnapped William and Mia. Laurel returns and the team manages to defeat the villain. Prometheus then activates several bombs placed around Star City, injuring Mia and killing dozens of innocents. Seeing her family hurt, Sara stabs Prometheus through his helmet, taking a life for the first time since she left the League of Shadows. She's alter found by Batman, who has returned to duty after being missing for a year and recruits her into the newly reformed Justice League. The League then participated in the Final Crisis against Darkseid and his invasion of Earth and his attempt to enslave the planet using the Anti-Life Equation. The heroes ultimately proved successful, though Sara departed at the conclusion of the Crisis to reform the Legends and search for Bruce Wayne, who they believed to have been sent back through time by Darksied. The Legends returned a year later with Bruce Wayne in tow, just as the Blackest Night begins. Having previously died, Sara is enslaved to the power of the Black Lantern Ring, though she manages to overcome its hold. Sara then reunites with the resurrected Oliver Queen. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Acrobatics * Driving * Leadership * Marksmanship * Martial Arts * Master Seductress * Multilingualism * Peak-Human Conditioning * Stealth * Tactical Analysis * Toxicology * Weaponry Equipment * White Canary Suit * Expandable Batons/Bo Staff * Throwing Knives * Shurikens * Canary Bombs Former Equipment * Black Canary Suit Notes and Trivia * Similarly to her sister, she is second to bear her Canary mantle, succeeding the original White Canary. Likewise, she was originally a foe to Black Canary before seeking redemption. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Category:Justice League Members Category:Legends Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Team Arrow Members Category:League of Shadows Members Category:Resurrected Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Star City Residents Category:Dating Category:Bisexual Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Female